Unlucky We're In Love With Each Other
by Female President Cocoa-sensei
Summary: Haruka is a very sick girl who is diagnosed with Cancer. Her days are already numbered and she just spends her days sitting in a hospital bed. The snow had already started to fall and the sky was already dark when she asked Santa her Christmas gift. "I want to fall in love." Nanami Haruka X Kurusu Syo.


**Unlucky We're In Love With Each Other**

**Summary:** _Haruka is a very sick girl who is diagnosed with Cancer. Her days are already numbered and she just spends her days sitting in a hospital bed. The snow had already started to fall and the sky was already dark when she asked Santa her Christmas gift. "I want to fall in love." Nanami Haruka X Kurusu Syo._

**Pairings:** _Nanami Haruka X Kurusu Syo._

**Warnings:** Alternate _universe, OCC, Cancer and limited days._

**A/N:**_ Just found out that I'm depressed guys. I have a lot of things going on inside my head but I wanted to make a story. I had a hard time picking a pair but in the end, I decided with this one. I never planned out what to write but somehow, it ended up like this. I do not have a beta-reader so my writing skills might suck. I might not be updating on my stories that much but I will do my best to write and satisfy you guys. To those who are depressed, grab the person nearest to you and give him or her a hug because just so you know, it freaking hurts when you're sad_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any of its characters. This story is purely fan made and no profit has been made._

_**Chapter One: Unfair**_

We are all not equal. Some of us are born lucky while others have the worst kind of luck. Maybe that's why they always say that 'Life is unfair'. No matter where you go, although it is the say scenery, everyone is different in their own kind of way. People pretend that there is nothing wrong about anything. They just close their eyes and escape from reality. If you can't see the light when your gaze disappears and it's all black then it's just not there. This is life and it is unfair. We just have to learn and accept that fact.

"Lung cancer, it's already on its second level. Soon, I conclude after a couple of days, it will reach its final stage. Antibiotics and medicine cannot possibly heal this anymore, we have tried our best for this remaining month and you have done a great job enduring the pain Haru-chan," the female doctor, Tomochika Shibuya announced as she patted Haruka on her head. She gently smiled at her before leaving Haruka with the nurses inside the room. The girl was lying on the hospital bed, white sheets covered the half of her body, her figure clothed of hospital clothes. Various wires were attached to her body along with an oxygen mask that covered her mouth. Beside her laid a beeping monitor that stated her heart rate.

"Geez," she whispered with her voice shivering and wobbly. The corner of her lips curled up into a smile along with her eyes that twinkled with happiness. Despite her disease that is already beyond of control, she never stopped smiling, she wasn't afraid of death. She believed that death is a bridge that leaded people to a new journey beyond unknown. To be honest, she wasn't even depressed about the fact that she would be dying. She continues to smile because she was going to follow her mother in Heaven.

A knock was then heard from the door, without Haruka's reply, a figure entered the room, "I heard the news," a male with blonde hair peaks his head out of the door carrying a bouquet of flowers. The girl with short pinkish-hair giggled at the person's sudden visit to her room. The man had short blonde hair with some of his bangs clipped to the side with pink hairpins, he had a fedora hat on his head and his orbs were as clear and blue as the sky.

"Did you already finish your work, Syo-kun?" she asked as if she had known him for a long time. The boy sat on her bed laying the flowers next to the vase on the desk just next to them. He loudly sighed looking at the girl with a frown. Haruka blinked at him, tilting her head to the side waiting for an answer.

"No, I snuck out," he replied with a face that looked like he didn't care. His job is to be an idol. He is an artist in a famous boy band called STARISH. In their agency, he is in charge of being cute and manly. The name he owns is Kurusu Syo, he may be well-known but he is also Haruka's childhood best friend. More like… the only friend she has. He and Haruka are like twins, cannot be separated. Wherever Haruka goes, Syo would tag along with her. He especially hasn't left her side when Haruka's mother died. He always never fails to visit her in the hospital no matter how busy he is. He is always by her side because he considers himself as her only family left.

She narrowed her eyes, her eyebrows knitted at his answer. "Again? Why do you always do that, Syo-kun?" she wondered at him then ever so suddenly sweetly giggled. The boy only pouted in response, his orbs reflecting his hint of disapproval. He was her friend and they were close. He had the right to worry… right? He didn't like the fact that she always thought of herself as a burden to him, he didn't mind visiting her and to be honest, he really liked seeing her face. He liked seeing her smile and laugh. He liked seeing Haruka who seemed to not care about her disease. She had the confidence to beam a smile and giggle despite her problems. Those beautiful traits of her really inspired him to work harder.

As Haruka lectured him about skipping and such, he couldn't help himself but smile a sad one, "Haru, fight-o," he softly said. She slightly blinked at him before smiling and giving him a nod.

Haruka hummed a positive reply, "I will do my best."

No one ever said that life was fair, and we all know it isn't. It is hard to fight when your opponent is cheating. It is hard to play poker when the other side knows you cards. Life is like love, some people cheat while others prefer to play fair. Life is a game and all you need to do if know how to play it. Although you're tired, you're physically and emotionally drained, still, you have to keep going. Either learn how to love thorns or don't accept any roses because the people who deserve nothing are the ones who get everything. Life is unfair so what?

You have to live for those who love you.

.

.

.

.

Her mother always told her something before she went to sleep, "Whisper a wish to a butterfly and it will fly up to Heaven then make your wish come true."

It was already late at night and Syo had already long left. Haruka sat on her bed silently as she looked out of the window vane. The white pale curtains flew along with the cold breeze of winter. It was already that time of the year and snow had already started to fall. Smiling without any hint of sadness she looked up the stars and said, "This year, I won't wish for my disease to be cured for I know that it is already too late. All I want this Christmas is somebody to love. Can you grant me that wish, Santa-san?" Slowly, she let her eyes close, drifting into a deep sleep.

A voice from somewhere chimes as it says, "Your wish is granted, Haruka."

No matter how much your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, wishes come true because if you wish upon a star, you'll find a reason to smile from afar.

.

.

.

.

A sweet, soft lullaby echoes a music box's sound. As if chimes rang, the music of pixies filled the room into a magical place. The music box that had a ballerina twirling on top of it as it played, danced gracefully on its stage. As if a fantasy, fragments of light appeared inside the room along with frozen drops of snowflakes. Haruka smiled as she stepped down the hospital bed, her feet making contact with the ground for as if the first time.

"Mother," the silently whispered, her tone was happy but somehow sad. Tears flowed down her face as she extended her hand wanting to reach the extended hand of her mother who stood a couple of meters away from her hospital bed.

"Haruka," her mother said, her tone sweet and kind, a genuine motherly smile placed on her face. She was clothed in white and was as if asking Haruka to come with her. The girl happily smiled back, her hand a couple of centimeters away from her mother's hand when a worried, panicked voice rang through her head, a ray of light separating the two of them.

"Haruka!" a voice that belonged to Syo surrounded her as if the heat of sunshine warmed her cold freezing body. She fluttered her eyes opened only to see his worried face along with his concerned, worried tears.

"Syo… kun," the girl silently whispered back. Her skin pale along with her lips, her eyes were beautiful as usual, the color of the setting sun. She forced a smile on her face with the very last of her force, the tears from his eyes dripping unto her face.

"Don't scare me like that again," Syo scolded her as he enclosed her into a warm hug. His muffles echoed through her ears along with his tears that made contact with her skin. He buried his face deeper unto her hair as if he never wanted to let go of her.

Sometimes the best thing to do is not to think, not to wonder, not imagine and not obsess. Go with the flow, just breath and have faith that everything will work out for the best.

.

.

.

.

It was about seven in the morning when he had decided to visit his childhood friend so he swiftly rushed into her room eager to see how she is doing. He knew that she needed his support, after everything that happened and that are going to happen. As he opened the door with an excited smile on his face, his heart and happiness dropped when he saw her breathing heavily against the oxygen mask that covered her face. His eyes widen in panic as he pushed the button that immediately called the nurses and doctors over. His hands flew towards her shoulders, shaking her figure slightly, "Haruka!" he shouted.

After minutes that seemed like hours, the doctor and nurses finally arrived with medical equipment in their hands. Syo turned around to face them angrily as he shouted, asking, "Why the hell do you guys arrive so late!?" He couldn't help himself from getting mad. His friend was in deep pain and here they were, acting to calm and collected. The monitor beats fast then slows down suddenly, a shout was heard from Syo while the nurses try to restrain him. The nurses pleaded him to go out of the room but he was desperate on staying by her side, so because he insisted, they allowed him to stay only if he promised that he will never do something crazy.

After a couple of seconds, the doctors started to inject medicine unto Haruka's body. In different kinds of syringes, different kinds of medicine were placed. The wires were replaced with more complicated ones as the doctor tried to steady Haruka's irregular heartbeat and breathing. Everything was done but still, the monitor dropped its rate. Syo forced his way out of the nurses' grip, running towards Haruka's side. Everyone inside the room hung their heads low although they knew that they had already done everything they could to save the girl. A life was lost… or so they thought.

"Haruka!" Syo shouted, gripping unto her hand, tight. His eyes slowly tears up, his bangs covering his face. He bit his lower lip forcing himself to think positive. Life has many chapters. One bad chapter doesn't mean it's the end of the book. Good thinks come for those who are believe, better things come for those who are patient and the best things come for those who don't give up. Syo decided to NOT give up. He continued to say his name out loud until the monitor final beeped, her eyes slowly fluttering open with stress. It was as if she had just woken up from a dream.

"Syo… kun," the girl silently whispered. In Syo's vision, her skin was pale as snow along with the color of her lips. Even though her eyes were as beautiful and gorgeous as it is, he couldn't help but notice the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. He stood up from his seat, facing the girl face to face, his hand intertwined with hers. Seeing Haruka force a smile on her face made Syo's tears drop un-voluntarily. Drops fell from his eyes unto her face.

"Don't scare me like that again," with a very worried voice that shivered, he scolded her as he leaned in closer for a hug. He buried his face unto her hair that smelled like medicine and vanilla. His negative emotions started to fade away, his heart finally feeling at ease for she had finally woke up.

Painful and unfair things happen to everyone. Losers brood on it. Winners use it to learn and grow. Waiting hurts, forgetting hurts but not knowing which decision to make can sometimes be the most painful. Pretending to be happy while you're in pain just proves how much strong you are.

Pain is painful. Life is unfair.

And so?

That's not a reason to give up on it.


End file.
